Come On In!
is the first song from Hi-5 House Series 1. Lyrics Come on in and have a look around Come to our place, it's the coolest in town We've got a place to chill Kick back for a while A place to dance and really go wild. Our house is the place to be Our house is for you and me Our house is the place to be. Come on in To our house Come on in To our house Come on in To our house and play. Come on and play! Make a wish, have a dream come true Be a fish or visit a zoo You can go anywhere Or do anything Laugh and play and dance and sing. Our house is the place to be Our house is for you and me Our house is the place to be. Come on in To our house Come on in To our house Come on in To our house and play. When you're looking for the house In the Hi-5 street It's the house that's jumping To the Hi-5 beat One, two, three, four, five. Come on in To our house Come on in To our house Come on in To our house and play. Come on in To our house Come on in To our house Come on in To our house and play. Come on and play Come on and play Come on and play! Spanish Lyrics Ven aquí, vamos a disfrutar Muy divertido es este lugar Aquí muy bien La pasarás Y bailando te moverás. Esta casa está aquí Esta casa es para mí Esta casa es para ti. Ahora ven Mi casa Ahora ven Tu casa Ahora ven Tu casa ésta es. Y mía también. Un deseo tú pedirás Ser un pez o un animal Lo que quieras Tú puedes pedir O bailar, cantar y reír. Esta casa está aquí Esta casa es para mí Esta casa es para ti. Ahora ven Mi casa Ahora ven Tu casa Ahora ven Tu casa ésta es. Y la casa de Hi-5 Tienes que buscar Están todos saltando En la casa así Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Ahora ven Mi casa Ahora ven Tu casa Ahora ven Tu casa ésta es. Ahora ven Mi casa Ahora ven Tu casa Ahora ven Tu casa ésta es. Y mía también Y mía también Tu casa es. Portuguese Lyrics Vamos lá, pode entrar e olhar A nossa casa é o melhor lugar. Pra você relaxar e descansar Cantar, dançar, brincar sem parar! Legal, nossa casa é assim Legal pra você e pra mim Legal pra você e pra mim. Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Pra brincar Vem Pra Brincar! Se eu desejo ser um peixe eu sou Meu desejo se realizou Faça o que quiser, aqui é assim Cante e dance até o fim! Legal, nossa casa é assim Legal pra você e pra mim Legal pra você e pra mim. Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Pra brincar! E a Casa do Hi-5 fica logo ali Rua da Felicidade à Casa mais feliz Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco! Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Pra brincar Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Vem pra Casa do Hi-5 Pra brincar Vem pra brincar! É, Vamos brincar! Vamos brincar! Trivia *This is the first song to feature Ainsley Melham, Dayen Zheng and Mary Lascaris as members of the group. Gallery Ainsley_Come_On_In.png Dayen_Come_On_In.png Lauren_Come_On_In.png Mary_Come_On_In.png Stevie_Come_On_In.png Hi-5_Come_On_In_8.png Hi-5_Come_On_In_7.png Hi-5_Come_On_In_6.png Hi-5_Come_On_In_5.png Hi-5_Come_On_In_4.png Hi-5_Come_On_In_3.png Hi-5_Come_On_In_2.png Hi-5_Come_On_In.png Credits_Come_On_In.png Category:2013 Category:Hi-5 House Series 1 Category:Hi-5 House Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Lauren Brant Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Songs of the week Category:Hi-5 Hot Hits album Category:House theme Category:Music Key of C